Field
This invention relates to computing devices and, more particularly, to systems and methods of providing user interface for computing devices.
Description of the Related Art
In many computer uses, a user selects from a menu displayed on an interface such as a screen. Such selection can be achieved by, for example, a cursor based input. An interface device such as a mouse can move the cursor to a desired location for activating an icon of the menu.
In many situations, such cursor movement can cover significant distances on the screen. Repetition of cursor movements can result in user fatigue, frustration, and repetitive motion injury. Additionally, while each individual movement to a menu of a software application may require little time, repeated use of the menu over time results in a significant amount of cumulative time spent, reducing user productivity and efficiency.